The Surfing Contest part 2
by Iuri97
Summary: The sequel to The Surfing Contest. Hope it s not to boring. Don t worry, things will get funnier from here.


The Surfing Contest – Part 2.

When Qurupeco, Rathian, Great Jaggi and Deviljho arrived at Deserted Island, they climbed a cliff that was towering over the sea, and Rathian asked:

- Smell that, boys?-

Qurupeco sniffed the air and said:

- Ah, yes…. The smell of the the tasty fish that live around here! Nothing smells like that! –

Rathian laughed and said:

- No, I mean the smell of the sea breeze. I missed this place so much…. Where land and sea are like one. –

Suddendly, they heard someone panting. Turning around, they saw Deviljho, drooling and dragging his feet as he climbed. The Brute Wyvern said:

- T-There you guys are…. –

- Well, well, look who it is. The giant Glutton.-

Laughed Great Jaggi.

Deviljho said, while panting:

- S-Shut up…. I´m so hungry…. I could eat two entire Aptonoth herds and you guys are climbing cliffs full of plants. I HATE plants! Let´s go get some lunch! I´m STARVED!-

The Qurupeco said, while laughing:

- Ya know, I´m hungry as well.-

- Fine. Let´s go get something to eat. Then we will try to find my dear Rathalos.-

Said the Rathian.

The four monsters walked trough the Deserted Island and they arrived at area 2, where there were some Aptonoth grazing. Before they could make a move, the Aptonoth started to run away. A Velocidrome started chasing them, and managed to kill one.

Great Jaggi roared, surprised:

- It´s my buddy Velocidrome! But what is he doing here?!-

The Rathian sighed:

- Well, better go ask him. Our lunch escaped, anyway.-

The Deviljho screamed:

- LUNCH IS ONLY GONE IF YOU GIVE UP ON IT! I´M GOING AFTER THE APTONOTHS!-

The Brute wyvern bolted trough the forest, drooling.

Meanwhile, the remaining three monster approached Velocidrome and the Bird Wyvern said, when he saw Great Jaggi:

- Great Jaggi! Oh my White Fatalis, it´s great to see you! Gimme a hug, buddy! –

The Velocidrome hugged Great Jaggi, and Great Jaggi asked:

- It´s great to see you too, old friend. But…. What are you doing here? I tought you were staying in Forest and Hills. Are you here on vacation? –

The Velocidrome said:

- Well, kind of. You see, Deserted Island is having a surfing contest and I came here to participate. Are you here for the same reason? –

The Rathian said, surprised:

- A surfing contest? We didn´t even know about that. We came here for personal reasons. I, for example, came to see my dearRathalos, my boyfriend and soon to be husband . -

- Ah, I see…. But what do you say if we participate together, Great Jaggi? Just like when we where whelps. –

Begged Velocidrome.

Great Jaggi tought for a moment, and said:

- Why not. It will bring back memories. –

The Rathian roared:

- Well, before anyone leaves this area, we should warn Deviljho. Where is he, anyway? HEY DEVILJHO! Where are you?-

The Qurupeco said:

- Ignore him, Rathian. He will spend the rest of the day eating. Let´s just go find Rathalos and then head to the beach. –

Later, a large crowd of Ludroths, Kelbis and Bnahabras where gathering at area 5, ready to see the competition between Great Jaggi and Velocidrome. Rathian and Qurupeco arrived, and Great Jaggi said:

- About time, guys! So, did you find Rathalos? –

Rathian sighed:

- No. We couldn´t find him anywhere. We came to see you guys. We will resume the search later.-

Great Jaggi turned to Velocidrome and asked:

-So, we will just run to area 10 and surf there?-

Velocidrome laughed:

- Sure! We grab these logs and run! In no time, whe will arrive at the beach! –

The two Bird Wyverns grabbed some logs and started running trough area 5, and trough area 9 as well, as the crowd watched, excited.

Meanwhile, in area 10, a Lagiacrus was relaxing in the beach, with only his head and paws outside of water. He was reading a newspaper, and said, while reading:

- Fifteen goddamn zenny for a raw Epioth steak at the "Felyne Restaurant"? Man….. if the prices keep rising like this, I swear I will go suicidal. –

Suddendly, the Lagiacrus heard Velocidrome and and Great Jaggi running, and the two Bird Wyverns stepped on the head of the Leviathan, causing him to drop the newspaper in the water.

The Great Jaggi and Velocidrome jumped in the sea, and Lagiacrus roared:

- YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTIC VESPOIDS! BRAINLESS BULLFANGOS! IGNORANT MOSSWINES! RETARDED MELYNXS!-

However, Great Jaggi and Velocidrome didn´t hear Lagiacrus and keeped surfing. Angry, Lagiacrus tried to sneak up on them and attack them, but on the moment he was gonna strike, someone striked first and knocked the Lagiacrus into land.

Velocidrome looked at Lagiacrus and screamed:

- AAAAH! IT´S A OVERGROWN SHARQ! –

-No, no…. I think it´s a Lagiacrus. –

Said Great Jaggi. When he looked up, he saw a Rathalos flying and said:

- RATHALOS! DOWN HERE!-

The Flying Wyvern smiled:

- Hey there, Great Jaggi. Long time no see. –

Lagiacrus got up and said, angry:

- Rathalos…. You still meddle in other monster´s business, I see. –

On that moment, the crowd approached area 10 and Rathian roared, happy:

- RATHALOS! –

The Lagiacrus, angry and jealous, dissapeared in the sea. Rathian ran to Rathalos and said, nuzzling him:

- Oh, my dear Rathalos…. I missed you so much! Are you finally asking me to marry you? –

The Rathalos laughed:

- Hey, Rathian, I just arrived from the Volcano. We´ll talk better tonight. Hey, Qurupeco, Great Jaggi and….. what´s your name, blue Bird Wyvern? –

- Velocidrome. – answered Velocidrome.

Rathalos said:

- Velocidrome. How about we go to the "Felyne Restaurant" to have dinner and we talk there? –

Great Jaggi said:

- Fine by me. The surfing contest isn´t much fun with the Lagiacrus ruining everything. –

Velocidrome said:

- I agree. The best surfing contests were in the Jungle area. Well, we should get going. There are more monster on the line for the contest. –

The End

( for now)


End file.
